Two liter plastic type bottles are standard and popular containers for holding all types of liquids such as soda pop, seltzer and juices. Because of the extended time it would take to finish off the contents of one bottle, the bottles need to be refrigerated. For example, the normal time needed for a single person to finish off on a 2 liter bottle on a hot day would take at least several hours. By the time these 2 liter bottles are half empty, their contents are no longer cold and have become luke warm. The problem is exasperated in warm climate locations in the summer or in climates such as Florida where people work and/or have active lives outdoors. Typically a 2 or 3 liter bottle is usually sufficient to supply the average person with soda pop for an 8 to 10 hour period or during a standard work shift. Large styrofoam block type coolers are inadequate for cooling a single 1, 2, or 3 liter bottles. Futhermore, large sytrofoam block coolers are also cumbersome to carry and also require bags of ice which add expense and weight to the endeavor. Traditional cylindrical type thermoses are also inadequate since the contents of the 2 liter bottle itself would have to be drained into the cylindrical thermos container. Furthermore, using typical plastic type pitchers and filling the contents with ice is also inadequate, because as the ice melts, the contents then become watered down. Furthermore, pouring out the contents of the liter bottles into thermoses and pitchers significantly reduces the amount of carbonation in the soda and generally causes the soda to become flat and thus ruin the flavor. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,580,412 to Wells; 4,921,141 to Branum; 4,931,333 to Henry; 4,986,089 to Raab; 5,067,328 to Medina et al.; 5,207,076 to Sciarrillo; and 5,275,015 to Brossia et al. describe various types of prior art devices that do not solve the above mentioned problems.
Thus, the need exists for an adequate storage container for keeping the contents of 1, 2 and 3 liter bottles chilled.